


Burning Me, Burning You

by Phia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Pining Sherlock, Spoilers, The Abominable Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221 words about what was on Sherlock's phone.</p><p>(Spoilers for "The Abominable Bride," so yeah.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Me, Burning You

Mary picks up Sherlock’s phone from the ledge beside her. “You’ve been reading John’s blog. The story of how you met.” She smiles when she looks at him.

What does that mean? Does she find the ... _sentiment_ endearing? It is more likely that Moran finds it pathetic. She always will, even as she has John’s child in her womb, and later in her arms.

“It helps if I see myself through his eyes sometimes,” Sherlock says. He’s not sure if that’s poetry or truth. “I’m so much cleverer.”

Mycroft leans on his umbrella handle, as if no one notices how he’s grasping it for strength. “You really think anyone’s believing you?”

Sherlock remembers Mary’s perfume when he walked toward the bride draped in black. It won’t smother midnights spent in other people’s homes. He can see a hand cradling juniper berries, folding them in a palm until they rot, until their skins turn black instead of grey. Moran’s fist clenches around them. Moran’s fingers flick John in the eye, again and again, forcing her husband to blink, and Sherlock has to stand behind them and say _sorry_.

His relapse could be considered the moment he locked eyes with John in Bart’s and thought they could have a home.

 _I know they don’t_. But he doesn’t answer his brother. John speaks instead.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you don't wanna comment about the work, at least tell me Mycroft doesn't die in S4. Please.
> 
> "The Beach" by The Neighbourhood was inspiration for the title, and I think it describes Sherlock->John well.


End file.
